Macklemore meets up with Riggy YAOI
by hummerchine
Summary: Rated M for Explicit content Riggy has something to say to Mordecai that he has been planning to tell for a while ;)))) BTW THE EMAIL IS jimmythedestroyer @ hotmail. com without the spaces sorry! !


AN: Because of a single recent demand and my hot sexy boner mind, I have decided to create a new story! I hope you masturbate (GIRL OR BOY) really well to this one!

_It was a hot sunny day, Macklemore was lying in the park doing work. Riggby came over to ask him a HUGE secret that NO ONE knows of !_

Modercia: Heyy Rigy what are you doing today? I am just lying around not doing work cause lol  
Rigby: ! (AN: HE'S BLUSHING))  
Mordecai: Is something wrong? ? ?  
Rigby: I wanted to tell you a secret but the red one is here  
Macklemore: that's racist u nit-wit it's native american!  
Riggy: nono I didn't that one I meant THAT one *poitns*  
Mordecai: Ahhh okokok  
Margaret: Mord I fucking hate you fucking die you piece of shit no one even watches this show series so fucking LEAVE fuck kill yourself, here borrow my gun you trash.  
Mordecai: I got a shot!  
Rigby: nono come here Mork  
Mordecai: okjok!

_They both went into their room and went onto their bed (the real one not the trampoline wtf)_

M (Mordecai): What do you need my helpful friend that never blows it!?  
R (Rigby): I wanted to tell you a secret Mordecai that I have kept forever, remeber when you caught me masturbating and I said I was jakcing it off to Tyler, The Creator fucking Earl Sweatshirt? Well I am gay if u don't know but I was actually jackin to you not Sun Araw and Heatwave (AN: IF U DON'T KNOW WHO THOSE ARE THEN GETTTTTTT OUT CAUSE ITLL JUST BE A WASTE OF TIMEEEE E E E)  
M: Oh dude ok  
R: Yeah...  
M: Well I'm not gay, but I'll fuck ya just to see how it is to but a penises into a male anus  
R: Oh ok sweet awesome nice  
**Mordecai pulled out those ball anus things and began tying riggy up cause bondage is hot, after he was tied up he entered the first ball into Rigby's anus, it protruded out and he had to struggle a bit (both lol) but in the end the first ball entered. Rigby yelled out in pain, then calmed down after it fully went through. He craved for more, but first he begged for Mordecai's lips. Mordecai kissed him and entered his long ass tongue down his motherfucking throat like seriously wtf. Mordecai came back up from the lip shit and began pushing the second ball in, it went in without any resistance. He was surprised out how quickly Rigby got used to it but then remembered that he is a racoon and he is a bird so he just kinda accepted the fact. Rigby loved the 2nd ball and begged for the rest, after all the balls enetered he yelled for them out cause he needed to take a shit like wow. But it turned out that it wasn't shit and it was the balls who knew? Anyways he orgamsesd EVERYWHERE and jizzed a lot into mordecai's feathers. Mordecai licked it off and liked the smell, so he began jacking while sometimes sucking Rigby's dick until he was COVERED in cum. Mordecai was so pleased, he left the room for a bit only saying he was gonna get a surprise. Muscle man came by and said "fuck this I'm gonna end it" and he left the house, he was never seen again. Mordecai came back with a whip and cake. Rigby asked what the cake was for but Mordecai whipped him really really hard. It really really really hurt and he told mordecai to stop but he didn't. It was worse than the whipping of Jesus Christ like seriosuly blood went EVERYWHERE, eventulaly the gumball one came in and saw what was happening and called for the police, Rigby was crying and mordecai went to jail for at least a couple of days since in their world their court system is really laid back if you're a bird..**

_After he came out of jail, the first thing he did was went to the hospital where he saw rigby lying in a hosiptal bed all bandaged up except for his head. Mordecai got a HOT idea.  
_M: Hey I'mma stick my dick down your fat throat, that cool?  
R: Sure I am gonna pass away soon anyways so why not  
**Mordecai's dick is at least a foot long (that's not even the boner!) yet Rigby, being the alpha, took it like a man and swallowed the whole fucking dick like holyyy shit wow. Mordecai's dick came EVERYWHERE in Rigby's body and it turns out bird cum is actually pretty helpful medicine so it cured rigby's body (and erected his dick ;))  
**R: Gee thx Macklemore I really really really really really really really liked this time we had, but sadly I am now shunned by this whole neighborhood because I didn't go to work cause I was in the hospital sucking your dick..  
M: Oh.

**THE END  
**AN: IF YOU WANT TO SEE A PAIRING OF ANYTHING (AND ANNY FANTATSISES ;))) THEN POST IT IN YOUR REVIEW ALSO OR EMAIL ME jimmythedestroyer ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
